


What the fluff?

by lalisagguk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, At some point she probably spammed Jisoo about needing an excuse to leave, Author doesn't know honorifics very well, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, I mean, It's how they met, It's no surprise that Lisa is majoring in Dance, Jisoo was with Jennie though, Like, Lisa loves her cats, Lot's of cats, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Modern Era, No Angst, No Smut, Please help her in the meantime, Rose hates cats, Rose is just an oblivious ball of fluff, Rose is majoring in composition, Rose on the other hand, These girls are so in love, They share an english class, but she loves Lisa so she'll make due, but we already knew that, did i mention there's fluff, does not, it blows my mind, lisa is a little shit, look at my bias go, the author doesn't know how to tag, yes - Freeform, you heard that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalisagguk/pseuds/lalisagguk
Summary: Rose thinks she hates cats. No she's positive she hates cats. What happens when her long time crush, Lisa, invites her over without mentioning her balls of fluff?
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	What the fluff?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this god forbidden website so I really hope you enjoy because I had such a fun time writing it. Also,,, stream the album my children. The girls worked so hard on it. 
> 
> Another thing I'd like to add here - I'm not sure how honorifics work so I decided to use heavily westernized themes here since that's where I'm from. I hope this doesn't bother you - I'm just not gonna butcher something I barely know about. Enjoy!

Rose was convinced she was going crazy. No, she was certain she was. Had Lisa even mentioned the fact that she had _four fucking_ cats? She was set to be here another four hours and would absolutely, positively _not_ interact with them for the sake of her sanity. See, Rose wasn't _always_ like this. Rather, there was a time when she actually preferred the unusually fuzzy creatures over that of a dog. Well, that was until she was bitten by her grandma's cat and got an unruly infection, leaving her in the hospital for weeks. Surely she had mentioned this to Lisa. _Well_ there was a small chance she didn't because she didn't want to seem like a doofus in front of her longtime crush. _You're only going to be here for a few hours_ , Rose reminded herself silently as she awkwardly sat on the edge of the couch, keeping an eye out for the four mangy creatures. 

"So, before we study," Lisa began, picking up one of the fuzzy creatures off of the floor. "I want to introduce you to my kitties." If it weren't for the fact that Lisa seemed _so damn happy,_ Rose was certain she would already be out the door, sprinting down the hallway. 

The fear must have been apparent in Rose's eyes because Lisa quickly countered it with an innocent, "It's okay Rosie, they don't bite." 

_Sure,_ Rose wanted to say, but she didn't - it would only make matters worse and she was sure she could keep her deathly fear of cats hidden for the evening. After all, she was here to study for a midterm rapidly approaching and was sure they wouldn't spend the evening conversing about Lisa's damn cats. Besides, maybe she could make this work - for _Lisa,_ she awkwardly reminded herself. Lisa, on the other hand, tried her best to gather up the balls of fluff that just didn't seem to like the idea of calming down. One cute thing Rose pointed out to herself was the fact that Lisa has voices for each of her cats - differing from a deep, and adorable might Rose add, British accent, to a rather sweet and high country voice. For some reason, each accent Lisa had chosen fit each cat's personality - if they even had one, and Rose found herself smiling to herself; a blush apparent on her already rosy cheeks. She could make this work. 

"So Rosie, this little boy is my lovely Louis. He loves the little salmon treats I get him at the farmers market and for some reason, he absolutely _adores_ ice cream." Lisa exclaims, softly picking up one of her little balls of joy. Rose shouldn't be jealous - _it's a fucking cat you doofus,_ she reminds herself, upset that she even considered herself jealous in the first place. Besides, at least she got the cute nickname. _Rosie_. The butterflies in her stomach were attacking each other - this was such a feeling. 

"Here's Lily. She's momma's little girl, aren't you Lily." Lisa says in a high pitched voice that was seemingly reserved for her cats. "Lily gets a little jealous - especially if I'm not cuddling with her at all times." Rose laughs softly at this - Rose wants to agree, that yes, she's the same way, but she doesn't. She has to seem uninterested after all. She just _knows_ Jisoo would be laughing at her now - urging her to just tell Lisa, but it wasn't that simple. Rose had been scared of rejection ever since she had heard about all of Lisa's heartbreak stories. Lisa had quite the list of exes, and Rose didn't want to be on that list, so she kept her mouth shut about her feelings around Lisa - even if it was hard at times. There were so many opportunities for Rose to just _admit_ how she was feeling, but she insisted on keeping her mouth closed. 

"This is Luca, my little boy and we're alike - he's my study buddy. Or _was_. Now I have you Rosie." Well, there were times when Lisa said things like this that gave Rose a smidgen of hope, and of course, convinced Jisoo that Lisa was in just as deep as rose - but how could Jisoo even be so sure - there were so many factors to consider. 

"And finally, I'd like to introduce you to Leo. He assists me in my many daily activities. He's the only one who can jump up on the counter." Lisa finishes off with a whisper, like the other cats weren't supposed to know. It made Rose stifle a laugh. "So, where were we?" Lisa says, plopping next to Rose on the couch. Rose could practically feel her body warmth vibrating next to her as she spoke with such sophistication and confidence - one of the many things Rose found herself admiring about Lisa. 

"Studying for that English midterm?" Rose questions, tapping her nails on the oversized English textbook. 

"Oh, right! Lemme go grab my stuff. I'll be right back." Lisa effortlessly hops off the couch and sprints back into what Rose assumes is her room and shuts the door. Three of the four cats follow Lisa, however, leaving Rose with Leo, the one who could _jump counters_. Rose shudders at the thought and heads into the small kitchen, and of course the fucking cat follows her. 

"Stop mocking me." Rose whispers at the cat, almost immediately rolling her eyes at the irony of it all. "What am I doing talking to a fucking cat as if you'll understand what I'm saying." She does her best the avoid the way Leo starts circling her feet, eyeing her in a way Rose had never seen on another animal. Then, out of nowhere, the damn cat jumps up onto the counter and bumps his head on Rose's arm. Rose shrieks and runs back into the living room, cursing as she trips over one of the water dishes. 

"Rose! What happened? Are you-" Lisa looks shocked, eyeing Leo and Rose suspiciously. "What happened?" 

"Leo attacked me, that's what happened!" Rose yelled accusingly. 

Lisa picked up Leo, eyeing both of them at the same time. "Are you sure, Rose? If Leo bit you, that's an issue. I never meant for that to happen - I didn't train him to bite guests. Bad boy, Leo." Lisa genuinely looks like she's about to cry and now Rose feels like she killed someone. 

"Lisa - he didn't bite me- he bumped my arm - I overreacted because, well - I fucking _hate_ cats and you didn't tell me you had _four_ of them and I was so shocked and so, so scared - I'm sorry." Rose rushes out, panting like she had just finished running a marathon. 

Lisa eyed Rose, the silence in the room swallowing both of them whole. Then, unexpectedly, Lisa walked over to Rose and enveloped her into a hug. 

"Why didn't you tell me, Rosie? I would have kept them in my room if I had known." She rested her head in the crook of Rose's neck - it all felt domestic - _too_ domestic. Rose could almost picture Jisoo's wide eyes and her sarcastic input. 

"I was embarrassed, more than anything. But I was also scared you'd judge me. I really, really like you Lisa. Like, you have no idea how much I like you. It kind of shocked me when Jisoo helped me realize just how much I cared about you. You're my first real crush, y'know. I don't have a curfew, no hovering parents, and I have my own place so I didn't want to mess this up, and if you don't feel the same I'm gonna be-" Rose was caught off guard with a pair of lips meeting her own. They tasted of coconut and all of her wildest dreams in one. When the girls parted, Lisa offered a small smile, Rose taking the opportunity to clasp their hands together. Leo meowed in approval, causing both girls to break the silence with their giggles.

"I like you too, Rosie. You aren't an easy person to read so I was so unsure about how you were feeling, but now, I know and I totally think studying can wait." Lisa gestures toward the couch.

Rose feels like she's high - all of her emotions mashing together as she laid down on the couch, letting Lisa lean into her touch. For some reason, her touch felt familiar and Rose was almost certain she had done this before. Maybe she had in the past, she wasn't sure. All she knows is that she'd be doing this more often. She'd _definitely_ be doing this more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Annddddd that's it. I really hope you liked it! Feel free to comment or whatever and again, thanks for reading aghhhh. Also i didn't proof read it since I'm sleepy so I hope it's not too, too bad nfrehwbfhre


End file.
